


little talks

by nectarwrites



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nectarwrites/pseuds/nectarwrites
Summary: A short drabble about Will’s worries keeping him up at night until Hannibal soothes him.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	little talks

A quiet, exasperated sigh escaped from Will as he painstakingly detached himself from Hannibal’s vice-like grip that felt like the older man feared that Will would take advantage of his vulnerable state to escape into the night. His phone flashed 4 A.M. in big neon green letters. The ex-profiler slid on his blue silk floral kimono that his lover had bought him under the guise of a Valentine’s Day gift when they both knew it was because the former therapist was fond, but irritated at Will always stealing his red velvet robe.

He shuffled into the kitchen, but his eyesight was still foggy from sleep and he harshly bumped into the counter’s sharp edge, a sharp yelp emerging from his throat. Sure enough, Hannibal came around the corner with a scalpel in his hand.

“Everything’s fine. I just bumped into something.”

“Ah, so everything’s not fine as you are sore,” Hannibal responded, noticing Will flinch as he felt the tender spot on Will’s hip. “Why were you out of bed anyways?”

“I didn’t mean to wake you but I couldn’t fall back asleep after waking up for literally no damn reason.”

Hannibal hummed, setting a slice of chocolate cake and a glass of warm milk in front of Will. “Eat while we discuss the potential cause of this nightly disturbance of yours.”

“I don’t feel comfortable eating this if you’re not drinking or eating anything,” Will mumbled.

The ex-therapist fixed himself a cup of chamomile tea. “Do you feel severe anxiety about anything?”

Will took a few bites, seemingly pondering his answer as his tongue rolled over the icing in thought. “I’m scared that if we get discovered, it won’t be both of us and we’ll be separated. I don’t want to be without you whether that means i’m on the outside or not.”

Hannibal nodded in understanding, taking his paramour’s hand in his. “Will, I promise on the highly unlikely event we get caught that we will not be separated.” He kissed Will’s cheek and cleaned up the dishes before leading the younger man back to bed. “And I always keep my promises, mylimasis.”


End file.
